Episode:Lockdown
NTAC goes into an emergency lockdown when a 4400 launches a terrorist attack. |season = Two |number = 211 |image = Lockdown.jpg |airdate = 14 Aug 2005 |writer = Douglas Petrie |director = Douglas Petrie |previous = |next = |caption = }} Synopsis On Jordan Collier's birthday, an unknown 4400 releases a "rage bomb" at NTAC, causing all the male agents to revert to their primal instincts. In order to stop the spread of the behavior, NTAC goes into lockdown, sealing all personnel inside. Now it's up to Diana to find a cure and stop the carnage before it's too late. Meanwhile, Lily suspects the 4400 Center may have nefarious motives toward Isabelle, Shawn adjusts to being the figurehead of the 4400 in the media spotlight, and Kyle finds the prospect of a new romantic relationship. Extended Summary Diana, a sick Maia, and a few other women have barricaded themselves in a small gym. As the door is being knocked open, Diana raises her gun and promises to protect Maia. Tom then breaks in, and the two point their guns at each other. 7:22 AM Ten hours earlier, Tom receives an e-mail saying that it’s Jordan Collier’s birthday and that he died on NTAC’s watch. Kyle sees it and then shows Tom the newspaper, which has an article about the man who was arrested for Jordan’s murder. They want the death sentence for him, and Kyle feels guilty, but Tom promises that he won’t be convicted. Meanwhile, Maia is sick and has a strange rash on her arm. Diana takes her to NTAC and leaves to go get Lemon, Maia’s stuffed dog. At the 4400 Center, Lily goes to tell Richard about Shawn Farrell healing a tumor and is told that Isabelle is now talking to Richard. Lily is sad rather than happy because Isabelle hasn’t talked to her for weeks. At NTAC, they received tactical support, which they’ve been requesting for nearly a year. Tom mentions the e-mail and is told that everyone in the building got it. Diana says that it was tracked to an internet cafe, but the e-mail account was new. As Kyle tells Danny Farrell that the awful thing he did was that he hit a guy with car, a strange noise is heard at NTAC, but only the men can hear it. Tom then gets an e-mail saying "a gift from me to you" and to "have fun trying to survive the day". The men start fighting, and Nina Jarvis tells them to remain calm. When they continue to argue, she pulls out her gun, but she is shot in the shoulder by Agent Park! Tom then activates a lockdown. At the 4400 Center, Lily picks up Isabelle from the nursery and finds ink blots in with her flashcards. Meanwhile, Shawn watches a news clip in which Dr. Kevin Burkhoff, the suspected father of the 4400, claims that the Center is a scam. Elsewhere, Tom takes all the guns from the agents, but tactical support arrives. They are told that there are 4400’s in the medical lab, so they decide to go down to see if one of them is causing it. In the medical lab, the women have barricaded themselves in. Doctor Hudson injects himself with tranquilizers to remain calm to work on Jarvis. Maia tells him that she feels worse, and the rash has now spread to her whole arm. Outside, Diana returns and is told that she can’t go into the building due to the lockdown. 3:19 PM Using pills given to him by Alana to calm him down, Tom follows after tactical support, and Diana calls Marco Pacella, who helps her to get into the building. 4:22 PM Tom finds the dead body of Roger Wolcott, who was shot by tactical support after revealing that he’s a 4400. Diana, Doctor Hudson, and the girls from the medical lab barricade themselves in a small gym. The doctor has Diana promise to shoot him if he loses control. Diana suspects that one of the girls is causing it, so they use the last of the sedatives to sedate them, but it has no effect on the signal. Tactical support tries to break into the gym, so Tom shoots one, but when he runs out of bullets, he tackles the other one, knocking him out. The one he shot gets back up, unharmed because of his bulletproof vest, but he is also out of bullets, so they fight. The gym is soon broken into by Tom, and he and Diana point their guns at each other. The doctor tackles Tom, who then grabs the doctor. Diana hits Tom with her gun and then points it at the doctor. Marco then broadcasts a signal that counteracts the effect. As Richard convinces Lily that the Center isn’t doing tests on Isabelle and then drops her off at the nursery, Jarvis puts Tom in charge and is taken away in an ambulance. Tom then discovers that one of the 4400 girls is missing. Elsewhere, T.J. Kim, the missing 4400 who disappeared February 2, 1998, sends NTAC a message saying "payback is a bitch". Kyle, who had just returned to college, falls for a fellow student and ends up sleeping with her. Also, Burkhoff, convinced by Shawn to join the Center to help build technology capable of creating more 4400’s, comes to the Center, but Shawn is busy trying to heal a blind woman but can’t. He then starts to feel sick and notices a rash that is the same as Maia’s. Cast & Characters * Joel Gretsch as Tom Baldwin * Jacqueline McKenzie as Diana Skouris * Mahershalalhashbaz Ali as Richard Tyler * Laura Allen as Lily Tyler * Conchita Campbell as Maia Skouris * Jeffrey Combs as Dr. Kevin Burkhoff * Sean Devine as P.J. * Garret Dillahunt as Matthew Ross * Graeme Duffy as Brady Wingate * Kaj-Erik Eriksen as Danny Farrell * Chad Faust as Kyle Baldwin * Samantha Ferris as Nina Jarvis * Patrick Flueger as Shawn Farrell * Richard Kahan as Marco Pacella * Jordan Lasorsa-Simon as Isabelle Tyler * Kavan Smith as Jed Garrity * Leanne Adachi as T.J. Kim * Karen Austin as Sara James * Erica Cerra as Molly Caldicott * Roger Cross as Major Charles Culp * Daniella Evangelista as Karen * Mark Gibbon as Aaronson * Hiro Kanagawa as Agent Park * Rob Lee as Roger Wolcott * Tyler McClendon as Cartwright * Cheryl Mullen as Olivia Cohen * Iris Paluly as Laurel Bryce * Tony Parsons as Paul Beckman * Valerie Sing Turner as Eden Standish * Tom Verica as Dr. Max Hudson * Colleen Winton as Ruth Back to Season Two Category:Season Two Episodes